


Dc Gay Smuts

by Lunainuyasha



Category: DCU
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, yaoi sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha
Summary: Repost of my Gay Smuts from WattpadThey Get Better as they go alone :3





	1. Batboys in real life JayTim

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is happening in Skycrystal23's Batboys in real life book near the End of Chapter Six as Ellie says "Holy Shit are they banging" outside their door.

**Tim's: POV**

A gasp escaped my mouth as Jason put his hand in my pants "shh Tim everyone else might hear you," he smirked Was this really happening I mean I loved Jason but it's all so fast. "It's about 7:30 huh" a sigh escaped his lips "Only have time for a quickie" He continued to sigh

"J-jay" I moaned as his hand stroked my cock he had an evil smirk on his face as he moved his head down my chest leaving a trail of hickeys till he was breathing on my cock "N-no don't" I whispered.

He glared up at me with his grin and pulled my cock's foreskin leaving it raw as he stuck his tongue out slowly licking my cock "Aah Jay" he continued giving me small licks he was enjoying watching me. Then he licked up from the base and took me entirely into his mouth "Fuck, Jay!" I whisper yelled.

Jason's head bobbed

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

He kept glaring up at me to see my expression as I gasped "I-I Jay, I, Ahh" I attempted to say as I released inside his mouth.

He swallowed it all and I accidentally said "Fucking hot" aloud and blushed an impossible red "I know I am" he replied reaching for me as we started making out.

"We should get dressed before anyone walks in," I told him as he glared" Don't think we're done yet come on Tim, " He said taking his jeans off as he grabbed my hair and pulling me toward is Long Hard Cock "Come on Tim, Suck it" Jay whispered

I put my mouth over his cock as I slowly bobbed my head "Ahh fuck" I heard him moan as I smiled Deep throating him.

I pushed him over so I was on top and Grabbed a T-shirt Tieing his hands together above his head.

"Kinky, Tim who knew you were so fun" we both smirked as I went down to his cock and Continued to suck on it swirling my tongue around "Fuck!" He whispered as my mouth was filled with a hot liquid.

I swallowed it and laid on Jays Chest for awhile Till we heard Ellie and Ashley talking so we quickly got dressed and took a mint.


	2. BirdFlash Friends With Benefits

**Wally's POV:**

Friends with benefits, every Friday I drive Dick home from school and we always park in the woods and well you know have sex

I pushed Dick up to a tree as we intensely made out of the tree I held both his arms above his head as I slowly dragged my arm up his shirt. We both Desperately took our clothes off and tossed them to the side and continuing to make out I slipped a hand into his jeans and felt his crotch as he gasped "wally" he whispered I pulled him from the tree and pulled his jeans and underwear off as he took mine off and I grabbed lube out of the car in record speed and sat with my back against the tree and I rubbed my cock with lube.

Dick came over and Sat on my cock Moaning "aah Fuck" he whisper-yells as I groan in pleasure I loved when we got in this position. Dick moved up and down and I did to sync our movements to maximize pleasure.

Dicks ass was so tights squeezing my cock constantly I loved it. "Wally" He yelled as I brought him closer we started making out. I grabbed his cock as he gasped and I used my super speed to pump it "Fuck Wally! I'm going to-" he moaned as his cum spread across both our chests it was so warm.

I pulled myself into a standing position so Dick was literally sitting on my cock as he wrapped his legs around my back "Fuck, Dick your so tight I'm going to cum" I groaned as I kept moving my hips faster and faster I reached my limit when Dick whispered "You look hot as shit from this angle" "Fuck!" I yelled while filling his ass with cum and resting in each other's arms on the ground.

We cleaned ourselves off with baby wipes before the awkward Car ride to take Dick home.


	3. Washroom Fun |Batfamily AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the what happened in the washroom with Dick and Wally in my Batfamily AU :) (Which you can read on Wattpad :) Same Username)

**Dick's POV:**  
I had been spun around and pinned to the closed door. "We never did finish earlier," Wally whispered making my heart skip a beat as I pulled him in and started kissing, "Already hard Wally, is it the dress" I smirked, as I unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing his smooth pale skin "I hate that you're taller than me," I said pushing him to the ground and sitting on his lap "Your not wearing underwear," he smirked feeling my ass against his jogging pants. I started kissing down his neck as he moaned quietly, Barry would know but a least he wouldn't hear.

I slowly ran a Finger down his chest and brought my head to his left nipple then pinching the right. Slowly licking and then sucking on his nipple Wally moaned in pleasure "Dick, Ahh- please" I slowly took off his pants as he reached into the bottom drawer where the lube was conveniently placed "We're going to play a game, Wally, I'll get a timer, don't cum till the timer is finished, if you are able to win, You can do whatever you want," I teased as he nodded taking his underwear off as I took the lube from his hand and spread it across my hand setting a 10 minute timer with my non-lubed hand, I slowly placed my hand flat on Wally's tip, getting an amazing moan, I slowly wrapped my hand around his cock stroking up and down till the lube spread across him "Dick!" He moaned leaning back.

"Time for the real fun," I said lustfully sitting on his long hard cock "ahh- your so big, an" I said sliding down enjoying Wally's expressing "7 minutes remaining," I teased moving my body up and down slowly. "Wally, are you enjoying this view," I winked as he nodded "Dick," he moaned pulling me into a messy kiss. The read head grabbed my cock and started pumping it, starting slow and getting faster, he lightly dug a nail into my base "Wally!" I whisper yelled in pleasure "Dick go faster," he moaned as I Stopped, "I can't, but you could just fuck me," I said laying on my back as Wally crawled over me putting on of my legs on his shoulder and entering me "Fuck! Wally" I whisper yelled as he smirked "My little slut," he whispered "Only for you," I whispered Back "3 minutes," the timer read so I reached up to Wally's chest and slowly dragged my nail around.

"Let's change poses," I smirked as he picked me up a Fucked my against the Wall "Fuck, Dick, stop clenching," he whispered as I grabbed his neck and slowly dragged my tongue from the tip of his ear to the base of his neck Nibbling at the base, knowing he loved it when I did that, I pitched his right nipple as I did this gripping his hair in my left hand. The timer went off and Wally grinned "Finally he said,"pushing far into me as we came simultaneously, his chest was covered in cum as my ass was filled with it. Wally put me down and laid down on the floor.

"Now for my anything, I want you to lick me clean everywhere there's Cum," he smirked as I nodded

I slowly licked his neck tasting the salty cum dragging my tongue down and licking him clean. I spent extra time swirling my tongue around his nipples sucking on them then dragging my tongue towards his belly button sucking the cum out of it as me moaned in pleasure and started getting hard again from the sight, I then moved my head to his hips where the cum from my ass dripped and licked it off.

Then I reached the base of his cock that was dripping in cum I slowly licked up from his red pubs to the tip as he grabbed my hair in pleasure, I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around, "Damn Dick, Fuck," he moaned cumming in my mouth as I swallowed it making sure none of it was on him. "All clean," I smirked seductively.

After that, we decided to shower before facing Barry's wrath.


	4. BluePulse - Hotel Room

**Requested by** [ **Skycrystal23** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Skycrystal23)

Jaime rolled his eyes watching Bart dart around the hotel room the team were staying at for an away mission. Cassy and Tim were sharing a room and Dick and Wally in the other. "Hey look water bottle," Bart picked up a bottle of water. "Put that down it's $12 and I'm not paying hermano," Jaime warned as Bart slowly placed the water back down. "Why is it so expensive?" Bart asked with a strange face. "Hotel prices are crazy," Jaime shrugged bored.

Bart turned on the TV trying to distract himself till he felt tired enough to sleep but he couldn't stop moving. Jaime flipped through the channel trying to find something interesting and landed on the news before hear an... Interesting sound and stopping trying to listen further. There it was again but Jaime couldn't make it out, it was coming from Nightwing and Wally's room.

Jaime turned the TV off to listen further. "Jaime what are you doing?" Bart asked only to get shushed. "Jaime-" he was Interupted by another  shush.

This time Jaime could make out the sound clearly and he froze in shock. "Is that Nightwings voice... Moaning?" Jaime whispered to himself. "What the heck are you talking about?" Bart asked innocently. "Listen," Jaime put an ear to the wall.

"That's Wally... Are they... Having sex?" Bart asked like it was nothing. "Doesn't Wally have a girlfriend though, and I didn't think they swung that was," Jaime replied completely blushed. Then a female moan was heard too. "Oh god..." Was all that came from Jaime's mouth. "There having a threesome," Bart said again completely carelessly.

Jaime turned the TV on again and just stared at it blushed. "L-lets not be creeps," Jaime said as Bart nodded turning around and watch the News with Jaime.

The two began to blush uncontrollably only being able to focus on the noise thier mentors were making.

"Jaime? I'm really horny," Bart said flat out making Jaime flustered. Jaime always found Bart cute but never expected to be in this situation.

Without thinking Jaime slipped behind Bar legs to either side, Bart clearly able to feel his erection on his back the two stayed completely scilent as Jaime unbuttoned Bart's Jeans. Slowly he stuck a hand in Bart's underwear Bart's body shivered when Jaime held his cock. "Jaime," Bart whispered quitely and high pitched. Jaime freed Bart's cock from his pants cool air brushing against Bart's cock.

"Suggestion: Use your thumb to massage the tip of his penis," The beetle spoke up in Jaime's head. Annoyed but not willing to ruin the moment Jaime started to pulled back on Bart's for skin and then push forward slowly pumping his cock.

Getting a high pitched quite moan from Bart Jaime became even more aroused. Following the beetles instructions Jaime placed his thumb on Bart's slit and moved it in circles. "Jaime," Bart moaned before hot liquid covered Jaime's hand. "S-sorry... I cam to early," Bart sounded Sad. 

"Ah, um, don't worry it's fine," Jaime scratched his head with his clean hand. "Bart turned around and started unbuttoning Jaime's Jean's. "W-what are you doing Hermano," Jaime asked as Bart smiled. "It's not fair if you don't cum," Bart pulled out Jaime's surprisingly big Cock at least 6 inches and thick in addition very hard.

Jaime fell against the wall as Bart started to pump his cock. Jaime's head shot up when he felt a warm went sensation go down on his cock. " _Is he really sucking it?_ " Jaime thought surprised but he wasn't mad about it.

Bart was a natural and Jaime didn't know if he's ever felt something so good before. That was until Bart put a hand around the base of Jaime's cock and started vibrating it. Jaime was at his limit. "I-I'm going to.." Jaime held Bart's head pulling up a bit as I warning but Bart kept sucking and the tingling feeling around Jaime's base git stronger.

Slowly slowing his vibrations Bart made sure to prolong Jaime's pleasure time and like music to his ear Jaime moaned and soon following hot liquid filled Bart's mouth but he managed to swallow it all with ease.

Bart's face filled with red and he dashed to the washroom. Jaime is going to have to talk to him later and it is going to be very, very Embarrassing.

**This one Probably isn't the best, I don't really know Jaime well enough to write a longer one but I did try**

**Catcha Later o/ Lunainuyasha**


End file.
